


Quilts

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragon Age II - Act 3, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Bundling up in a stack of quilts to read a book - for Fenhawke please!"
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Quilts

“Hawke?”

“I’m in here!” came a muffled voice from a stack of what appeared to be every blanket and quilt they owned.

“Are you ill?” he asked the pile, “Or hiding?”

“Neither. Reading.”

_How?_ He wanted to ask, but then he found the hole that was allowing her to both breathe and see the pages in her hand.

“The thing is,” she said, anticipating his next comment, “The dog. You know him, big fellow, loud bark, sleeps on my feet at night and growls at you a bit when you get fresh? Porthos. Lovely chap, but I’m afraid he has a lot of opinions about blankets for a dog.”

Fenris was very familiar with the dog. “Mhm.”

“Every time I curl up with a blanket and a book, he walks over, claws the blanket off of me, and makes a little nest for himself. As if I weren’t using it. Rude little bastard.”

“So your solution was to take every quilt we have and cover yourself in all of them?”

“On a night like this? _Yes_.”

He laughed at her, looking like the softest and lumpiest tortoise he’d ever seen. “Did it work?”

Hawke grinned at him. “Take a look for yourself.”

She held up the blankets so that Fenris could peek inside, and there, curled up happily, was Porthos, snoring a little.

“I’m glad our household has found peace at last,” he muttered.

“Do you want in?” she asked, still holding up the blankets, “I’ll read to you. Varric’s newest serial.”

Fenris considered only a moment. The night _was_ cold, and there were worse ways to spend an evening than listening to Hawke dissect Varric’s work. He crawled in and snuggled up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both of my bastard dogs-- the one who every evening gets on my bed and removes all the blankets from me so he can make a nest OR throw them over the side, and the one who begs and paws at me until I cover her in a blanket. I love them so much.


End file.
